Kagura Mutsuki
Kagura Mutsuki is an NOL general, and the head of the Duodecim's Mutsuki family, as well as a secret disciple of Tenjō Amanohokosaka and a bodyguard of Tenjō's child, Homura, who is planning to overthrow the NOL for his young master to succeed on reforming NOL. He is an unlockable playable character in ''Chronophantasma'''s console version. Information The head of the powerful Mutsuki family known as the Black Knight, Kagura is the representative Novus Orbis Librarium officer in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido who is secretly a disciple of Tenjō Amanohokosaka and entrusted to care for his young child Homura. Kagura plans to coup against NOL, and once he's succeeded, he'll install Homura as the new Imperator of NOL. Personality Kagura is shown to have a laidback attitude, taking things very casually, in stark contrast to some characters in the BlazBlue series. He is described to be more empathic to the people than the government. In BlazBlue: Remix Heart, he is shown to be a pervert as his first line in the manga is about Mai Natsume's breasts, and onwards in Chronophantasma, he is shown attempting to grope Makoto Nanaya's breasts. However, he has no interest in underage females (like Platinum) or males, usually referring to them by their known title, if they have one. However, in special cases, some females are exempt from his usual treatment, like Tsubaki, Kokonoe and Rachel. Appearance Kagura wears a black cape with red lining and gold trimming. Under this, he wears a white robe-like shirt. He wears three belts: two belts around his stomach and another that dangles loosely around his waist. When he was in the Military Academy, he looked the same, except he wore a military school uniform slightly opened and wore his scarf loose, as seen in Amane Nishiki's Astral Heat. Powers and Abilities Not much is known about Kagura's abilities, but he seems to possess above average strength, being able to swing his rather long and seemingly heavy sword. He has been shown to be able to control a jet-black, flame-like substance. Gameplay-wise, Kagura is a stance and charge character. His special moves are a projectile and an anti-air. His Drive, Black Gale, allows him to enter a different stance and utilize other moves. Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology Kagura (神楽) is a Japanese name that has roots in Old Japanese. Originally a compound of 神 (kami - spirit, god) and‎ 座 (kura - seat), it referred to the place used to call down the 神 (kami - spirits and gods) to earth, when a 巫女 (miko - shrine maiden) would act as a medium for the kami. Over time, the term came to refer to the music and dance of the ceremony. Mutsuki is the archaic Japanese word for January. Its etymological meaning is unknown but in poetry, it is often seen as a month of affection, when family and friends gather together to celebrate the New Year. Trivia *Whenever Kagura battles a female character, during the intro sequence he will measure that character's thigh, waist and bust. Also, he has a different quote depending on that character, and a special quote whenever Kagura wins against Noel, Bullet, Makoto or Litchi. **However, this doesn't happen with Makoto, in which Kagura gets closer to her, causing Makoto to force him to step back by striking him. **Strangely enough, Kagura almost mistakes Amane as a woman, and he also has a special quote with Carl, involving Nirvana. *Kagura's move names are all themed on dragons. *There is an actual bug which involves Unlimited Kagura and Carl or Relius as his opponent, if Kagura uses his Hidden Distortion Drive during Nirvana's Rhapsody of Memories or Ignis' Duo Bios, it will cause Carl or Relius being damaged indefinitely, this still happens after knocking them out. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Male Characters Category:Duodecim Category:Chronophantasma Characters